A Baptism of Fire
by waterlit
Summary: The Black Order Post is a newspaper with secrets, and the Earl seeks to bring them down, using both fair and foul play. Eventual Lavi/fem!Allen and Kanda/Lenalee. On hiatus indefinitely.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**A Baptism of Fire**

**Starring: Lavi/fem!Allen**

* * *

**Mid July**

A door opened, and four people walked out from the candlelit interior of the Victorian mansion into the gleaming sunlight of the late summer. The large door framed an even larger man dressed all in white and beige; his huge teeth glimmered in the bright light. Beside him stood a young girl with electrifying blue hair, a grin whizzing across her pale face. The large man leaned forward on his long-suffering umbrella and called out to those who were leaving.

"Goodbye, my Noahs! Remember your tasks. Especially you, Tyki-pon – don't go playing with the girl now, mind. Skin, don't kill anyone please. Lulu Bell, I trust you know what to do. And Cyril, don't divulge anything that's a secret!" the portly man shouted; his voice carried through the still, dry air, chin wobbling as his voice resonated in the deserted area.

Skin, the most muscled of the four, turned back and grunted before getting into a slinky black car. The only female, Lulu Bell, gave a curt nod before sliding into the driver's seat of the same car. The car gave a stylish purr before it zoomed off towards the city, leaving a whirl of dust and desiccated leaves behind. Then the man with the glasses – Cyril – waved and got into his own vehicle and headed in the same direction. That left the tall, curly-haired man who was standing by his own sleek car. He opened the door, and shot a fleeting stare back at the doorway. The girl pulled her lollipop out of her mouth and grinned at him, waving her lollipop. The large man nodded and waved too.

Tyki smiled at the two. "Bye, Earl! Bye, Road!"

The last car flew off, and the Earl led Road back into the mansion.

The door shut.

*[[]]*

The editor of _The Black Order Post_ put the telephone down with a quiet click. Still deep in thought, his eyes, hidden behind thin glass walls, ran over the opposite wall. The dark eyes took in the newspaper cuttings pasted there, the sea of grey and print marring the cream tint of the smooth cement. Arms pressing down against his armrests, the tall man heaved himself up and made his way to the wall in question. His white coat, like that of a seasoned scientist, flapped about his ankles, and his right hand reached up to adjust the position of his spectacles. He stopped, right in front of the newspaper cuttings.

His eyes settled on the one situated the most to the left, which was also the least yellowed article. The heading was interesting. His thin finger traced the words 'Albino Wins Coveted Prize'. He chuckled lightly; the white-haired girl in the photo was not an albino!

*[[]]*

_A year ago:_

"_Allen! Come and look at this!" A redhead swung his right arm wildly in the air, gesturing for his colleague to move over to his cubicle. "Come now!"_

"_What is it, Lavi?" the girl with the white hair asked somewhat exasperatedly. "Another pretty celebrity you're drooling about? I told you I'm not into girls."_

"_No, Allen-chan! Look here!" Lavi's overly excited right hand pointed to the screen of his personal computer._

"_Lavi, your head is blocking the screen," Allen sighed loudly, exhaling through her nostrils so he could hear her loud and clear._

"_Oh. Sorry!" The head of red hair moved away, allowing Allen to get a proper look at the screen and the topic of interest. She saw a photo of herself first, quite horribly taken, with her white hair flying and her mouth open like that of a fish, and then she saw her name._

"_Look, it's your name! Allen Walker!" Lavi jabbed excitedly at the screen, his head moving back into Allen's field of vision. _

_Sighing again, Allen pushed Lavi's head away and bent to read the article. Her eyes skimmed the long article, taking in phrases here and there; "journalist Allen Walker is a newcomer to the news scene, having joined The Black Order Post no more than a year ago". She also read that "her journalistic ability is deceptively simple" and that she was able to come up with "poignant and subtle news articles that were well worthy of being read". As her eyes scanned downwards, she saw the defining statement, that watershed that would change her future – "Walker has achieved another feat for The Black Order Post by winning the Pulitzer Prize for feature writing"._

_She had won. She gaped, eyes staring blankly like fishes' scales at the bright screen, with Lavi hunched up uncomfortably by her side. So she had won, after all. She hadn't let her colleagues and her editor down._

"_Komui!" Lavi called at her side, "Come and look at this!"_

*[[]]*

He was pretty proud of Allen. She was relatively new to the journalism business, but she had won the award in half the time it took other journalists. She was able to scribe articles that glimmered with literary finesse even while delivering the news in as little words as possible. She was concise without losing her eloquence. In fact, she was truly the gem of their bureau, not that his sister was very much worse, though. She was good enough, and that was all that mattered. His eyes now moved on to the next cutting. It was a good deal more yellow than the one about Allen, and portions of it gleamed with dust.

*[[]]*

_Two years ago:_

"_Nii-san, what do you think of my article? Is it good enough? I rushed it out yesterday night, and I think there might be quite a few errors…" His sister looked at him with worried eyes, anxious about the state of her article._

"_Well, Lenalee, it could certainly do with some polishing, but it's generally fine. You've covered all the areas you need to. In fact, if you just tidy up the language, I might consider submitting this for the Pulitzer Prize!" the bespectacled man answered. His sister had spent a lot of time on the election trail, interviewing all three of the mayor wannabes with great energy, and then condensing the week-long research and hard work into a succinct but informative article that would allow discerning readers to make informed choices._

_And he did just that. He asked Reever and the rest of the editing team for their opinions. They had all been equally impressed, so he paid the fifty dollars fee and submitted his sister's work._

_He felt vindicated when Lenalee won the Pulitzer Prize for national reporting. Both Lavi and Kanda had won prizes before, so now Lenalee could be on equal footing with them! When she heard the news, she had cried before going with Kanda to collect her prize with tiny tears on her eyelashes, twinkling like raindrops in the starry night sky._

*[[]]*

His sister was really the best. The tall man nodded to himself, white cap bobbing over his forehead, and black fringe falling into his eyes. His fringe seemed to be in the way quite often now; he really ought to do something about it. Oh well. Maybe he would have some free time when the four of them went off to that conference. He could see to personal hygiene matters then.

He shifted his finger over to the next article. A long-haired man was in the photograph, scowling at the camera with a deadly glare. Now to Kanda, that company stalwart.

*[[]]*

_Three years ago:_

_Kanda stood up and stretched. His back was stiff from hunching over his computer for the past few days, but__he didn't regret it. It was his duty, after all, to provide a comprehensive and interesting account of the financial meltdown the world had just experienced. And, of course, to make sure that the readers would not get the wrong ideas, he analyzed the reasons for the economic crisis by reading those much-dreaded textbooks from his college days late into the night. _

_It had been a most taxing task altogether. Those late nights had robbed him of his daily fencing practice. Now he was unfit and would have to train again. Sighing, the man made his way to Reever to hand over his article. Then the phone call had come while he was at fencing practice, some months later._

"_Yu!" a cheery voiced shouted into his ear. It was the damned Usagi, of course. Who else would address him that way?_

"_I told you not to call me Yu! Wait till Mugen finds your heart." _

"_Right. Sorry. Anyway, I have exciting news!" Lavi chirped._

"_What, you got yourself another girlfriend?" Kanda replied unsociably._

"_Of course not. I'm utterly devoted to singlehood right now! You've hurt my heart." A loud sniff came across._

"_..."_

"_Anyway, Yu, the news is about you! Drum roll, please!"_

"_What nonsense are you yabbering about now?" Kanda was teetering on a precipice. Lavi could be too annoying for his own good sometimes._

"_Why, you've won the Business Journalist of the Year Award! Congrats!" Lavi shouted into the phone, brimming with congratulatory wishes._

"_Oh. Che. Bye." Kanda ended the call and stared at the smooth shiny surface of his cell. He'd won the prize? The coveted prize? Well, that was something. The ghost of a smile, long forgotten, rose to his thin lips._

*[[]]*

Well, he was proud of Kanda too. He was rather sullen, Kanda was, but he was a nice guy and he treated Lenalee with respect, unlike Lavi. Kanda was easy to anger, but also good at fighting. The editor didn't mind sending his precious Lenalee on research missions with Kanda when necessary, since the young man would protect Lenalee whenever he had to.

Lavi was a different story. He fell in love with a different woman every other day; or at least, he lusted after them like a hungry hyena. A leopard will never change his spots. The editor shook his head, somewhat mournfully. Speaking of spots… the article on Lavi's win was now covered in yellow spots like the hideous pus-filled blisters on chickenpox victims. He should have laminated it, after all. The article was now too old and tattered to last much longer. What a pity.

*[[]]*

_Four years ago:_

"_Lavi! Are you still in the office?" the editor called out, looking for his one and only trustable journalist. He walked to the journalists' work cubicles, and spotted the redhead asleep atop a pile of scruffy papers. He sighed and shook his erstwhile worker._

"_Lavi-kun! Wake up now!"_

_The redhead stirred and saw him through the half open lid of his left eye. "Wassup?"_

"_Even your speech is slurred," the editor said as he shook his head, adding, "Go wash your face."_

_The redhead was pulled up and pushed in the direction of the washroom, and thankfully, came back with his scruffy shirt now tucked into his pants. His eye was open now, and the remnants of sleep had beenwiped clean from his face._

_"Hey, Komui. Why did you wake me?"_

"_I have a new assignment for you. Go interview the Member of Parliament for London. He just came up with a new policy which he's going to push through when parliament opens."_

_Somewhat reluctantly, Lavi went, and he was pleasantly surprised when the Anne Vondeling Prize was handed to him on a silver platter. The prize was given to journalists who wrote clearly regarding political matters, so he felt that it was an acknowledgement of his superb skills at writing politics-based reports._

*[[]]*

The bespectacled man brushed off his white coat and moved away from the news cuttings pinned to the opposite wall. He strode back meaningfully to his swivelling chair, and sat down lightly. His lips pursed up, he picked up the receiver of the phone sitting on his polished desk, and dialled for Reever.

"Reever! Could you ask Lenalee, Allen, Kanda and Lavi to step into my office for a moment?"

"Sure, Supervisor," Reever's tired voice answered.

"Thank you!" Komui sat back and twiddled his thumbs, waiting. He preferred not to touch the tons of paperwork sitting around his desk, like hungry children ever clamouring for more food. The more stacks of paper he got rid of, the more would come in. _Let sleeping dogs lie_, he thought.

Komui heard a knock, and then four young people entered. They looked suspiciously at Komui, who was known to give them funny assignments at all sorts of times, before sitting in the armchairs before his cluttered desk.

Komui adjusted his glasses again. "Good afternoon, people. I've an announcement to make."

Everyone stared at him, waiting.

"Please keep the first two weeks of next month free! The upper echelons of the Black Order have planned something for you."

"What is it?" Kanda's curt question came first, the way Komui had expected it to.

"It's a surprise!" Komui grinned at his subordinates. "Now back to work!"

Komui now pushed them out without much courtesy. They grumbled as they made their way back to the working space.

"I wonder what Komui-san wants to do with us again…" Allen sighed.

"I don't think Nii-san will plan anything nasty," Lenalee said, though she looked rather doubtful.

"If he does, he'll be sorry!" Kanda snarled, flushing a little when he realised that he was insulting Lenalee's brother. He turned away from the group abruptly to hide his growing embarrassment.

Lavi chuckled slightly, and ruffled Allen's hair.

"Aren't they just cute!" he said to no one in particular.

*[[]]*

Allen tiptoed her way into the grand foyer of the hotel where the famous Tyki Mikk had agreed to meet her for their interview. His name had spread far and wide over the past month, when hisname appeared in every single newspaper for being the one entrepreneur who cared about the rights of the low-income workers who worked for him in his overseas ventures. He had heard that the workers were being ill-treated, so he took a trip down to visit the factories to put everything in order.

Her steps seemed to reverberate loudly in the empty foyer. She was not a novice at interviewing, so why did she feel so shaky? She took a deep breath in the elevator, and hesitated before knocking at his door. A young boy opened the door for her; he was Tyki Mikk's errand boy, so she later learned.

She entered what seemed to be the cloakroom of the suite, before following the boy into the next room. Her flats, which had seemed professional enough in the newsroom, seemed a tad unprofessional now as they fought their way through the soft carpet that padded the suite. Her clothes seemed a little too overly-casual too – maybe she should have won black pants instead of the skinny jeans currently covering her thin legs. But it was too late – two highly polished shoes had appeared before her. She looked up.

The unique golden eyes of the famous Tyki Mikk bored into her own with an intensity she found shocking.

* * *

A/N: First of all, I want to say a big thank you to my beta reader, Everystep! She helped me with plot flow and characterization and every other problem. Oh, and she pointed out that my dialogue tags were wrong, and so… if they're still wrong here, please pardon me. I did try my best to get them correct.

I actually started writing this last year, I think. If anything about the Pulitzer or whatever other prizes are wrong, please… just close an eye? I hope there aren't any mistakes, though.

So yes I'm back with another female Allen fic; I just love stories with fem!Allen heh. Somehow I think this chapter is a tad slow, but… possibly the next one would be faster?

So, thanks for reading, and please do leave a review if you don't mind. I'd appreciate it! And have a happy new year! (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (:**

* * *

_Allen tiptoed her way into the grand foyer of the hotel where the famous Tyki Mikk had agreed to meet her for their interview. His name had spread far and wide over the past month, when his__name appeared in every single newspaper for being the one entrepreneur who cared about the rights of the low-income workers who worked for him in his overseas ventures. He had heard that the workers were being ill-treated, so he took a trip down to visit the factories to put everything in order._

_Her steps seemed to reverberate loudly in the empty foyer. She was not a novice at interviewing, so why did she feel so shaky? She took a deep breath in the elevator, and hesitated before knocking at his door. A young boy opened the door for her; he was Tyki Mikk's errand boy, so she later learned._

_She entered what seemed to be the cloakroom of the suite, before following the boy into the next room. Her flats, which had seemed professional enough in the newsroom, seemed a tad unprofessional now as they fought their way through the soft carpet that padded the suite. Her clothes seemed a little too overly-casual too – maybe she should have won black pants instead of the skinny jeans currently covering her thin legs. But it was too late – two highly polished shoes had appeared before her. She looked up._

_The unique golden eyes of the famous Tyki Mikk bored__into her own with an intensity she found shocking._

*[[]]*

Allen managed a friendly smile before all was lost. She blushed as she felt Tyki Mikk's eyes travel over her, taking in every detail of her appearance. She should have put on some concealer, a dab of lip gloss, sprayed some perfume, worn shoes with heels and altogether tried to look more like a stylish journalist. _Will he take me seriously now?_

Tyki's eyes ran over the young woman's body. He had to know what kind of person he was dealing with, whether she was a girl he could stomach, before he could agree to take part in the Earl's plan. Well, this girl didn't look too bad after all, even if she wasn't too pretty and didn't possess the curves he thought all women should have. Her eyes were nice enough; their colour was certainly quite intriguing, and her skin was clear and smooth from what he could see. Her fashion style was certainly unique, but she had nice legs. She didn't seem to have much of a bosom, but that couldn't be helped. Not a bad choice, at any rate.

"Hello, girl." Tyki let his eyes settle lazily onto Allen's wide-eyed gaze. "You're the journalist here to interview me, I'm sure?"

Allen nodded nervously, fingers trembling as she stretched her gloved hands out. "I'm Allen Walker, and I'm with _The Black Order Post_ news bureau. I hope all's well with you, Tyki-san."

"Why, it's a pleasure to meet such a charming young lady." Tyki shook her hand as a good gentleman should. "It's not every day I get to be interviewed by a lady journalist with such fascinating eyes. But please, do call me Tyki."

"Oh. Thank you!" Allen blushed a little under the hungry gaze of the famous man opposite her. She blinked and looked down at the carpet. "Shall we carry out the interview here? Or would you prefer it to be held downstairs, Tyki-san?

"Tyki will do just fine, but yes, let's stay here. I would prefer to take my interview in a quiet place where I may listen solely to your melodious voice," Tyki smoothly replied, smiling at Allen. He gestured for her to take the sofa, while he put himself into the armchair. "You may start."

"What prompted you to start championing human rights and working conditions?"

"Hmmm. Let's just say the issue weighs on my conscience." Tyki sighed dramatically, throwing his arm across his forehead.

Allen laughed. "You do have a flair for the dramatic, don't you?"

"Of course I do. It wouldn't do to bore such a pretty young lady, would it?"

"Uhh, sure. It's entertaining indeed. But I'm wondering – aren't you concerned about making a loss by protecting the rights of your workers?"

"It's not a loss." Tyki's golden eyes shimmered slightly, and Allen wriggled in her chair. "It will work out in the long run, believe me."

"What do you have to say concerning the rumours that you're only standing up for workers' rights because you want to generate positive publicity for the Noah? Some people say that you're doing this to counter the negative media reports after Skin Boric ended up in court."

"People say almost everything!" Tyki commented, faux disgust coating his tone. "I personally have no grudge against Skin, but I'm not that close to him. We may be from the same alliance or family, but I'm me and I always draw a line between work and family."

"I see," Allen said, "but do these rumours affect you? Or do they affect the relationships in your family?"

"That," Tyki answered with a flash of his golden eyes, "I'm sorry to say, is quite a personal matter. They may not always agree with what I do, nor I they, but… we are family after all. So, no comments."

Two hours, many flattering comments and much one-sided flirting later, the interview was over. Allen rose from the sofa and smiled politely at Tyki. "Thank you, Tyki. It has been a most wonderful experience talking to you. I have to go now."

Tyki walked her to the door, opening it for her in a most gentlemanly fashion. _So unlike Lavi and Kanda_, she couldn't help thinking. She turned to say another polite goodbye before leaving, but he stopped her with his words.

"Allen, please call me Tyki in future. I insist upon it." Tyki bent over a little so he could stare into her blue-gray eyes.

"Alright." Allen nodded, preparing to leave once again, moving her eyes so that she didn't have to look at Tyki.

"Before you go," Tyki took hold of Allen's shoulder, "will you please give me your number?"

"My number?" Allen stared at Tyki, dumfounded. _Why does a guy like him want my number!_

"Yes, your number, please? How could I let such a delightful girl go without asking for her number?" He winked and held his cell phone out to Allen. With shivering fingers she typed her number in and gave another polite little smile.

*[[]]*

Kanda's old car coasted to a rusty stop as he carefully parked his car into one of the many parking lots available in the huge grounds surrounding the architectural complexity known to the world as The Ark. It was a futuristic-looking building, panelled with glass for the most part, though some portions were built with black and white marble. It was a sprawling office building, housing the offices of the various enterprises owned by the Noah clan, which operated under the genius of the founder and chairman, the notorious Millennium Earl.

Kanda stepped out, dark blue hair flying in the dry breeze. He offered the building his best sneer before walking in smartly, polished shoes hitting the glossy marble floor with vehemence. He twitched a little when he remembered that he had left his sword Mugen outside in his car – it stayed with him most of the time, and he felt uneasy without it. But he couldn't very well bring his sword to an interview could he?

In the lift, Kanda checked his cell phone. He was supposed to interview Lulu Bell, the Millennium Earl's right-hand man. Woman, in this case. Kanda checked his phone again. It wouldn't do to get her name wrong. _Lulu Bell_, he repeated to himself. _Lulu Bell_.

The lift doors opened, and Kanda stepped out, adjusting his long hair so it didn't get into his eyes. He rapped on a door with a brass plate engraved with his interviewee's name, and walked in unannounced. The office was large, panelled round with dark wood and lit with strategically placed lamps. Kanda guessed that the room was not situated in the periphery of the building, but rather, it was somewhere in the centre.

Someone cleared her throat. Kanda stiffened at the doorway, clearly surprised as his eyes focused on the blonde woman in the middle of the room. He hadn't expected Lulu Bell to be such a young and beautiful woman. He had expected someone older, someone who looked like a normal career woman should, wrinkles and all. But the lady in front of him, though certainly efficient-looking with a collected air, could not be put into that mould.

He offered a small smile rather reluctantly. "Good afternoon. I'm Kanda Yu, the reporter here to interview you."

The woman nodded. She stepped forward round the desk to meet him, full hips swaying in an alluring fashion. Her dark pantsuit slithered seductively over her body, and her eyes glittered. Kanda could only stare. _I wish I could see Lenalee walk like that sometime too… _Then he censored the thought. _If Komui were to hear that… my life would be in danger_.

"I'm Lulu Bell, though you already know that. You may call me Lulu Bell; I prefer to be called that as opposed to Lulu. Drop any prefixes or suffixes please. And you have great hair." Her fingers danced their way into Kanda's blue hair, massaging his head dexterously. He shivered with a strange pleasure before he regained his sanity.

"Excuse me." Kanda moved away from the excited fingers of his interviewee. "Can we start now?"

"Sure." Lulu Bell seated herself on a spacious couch at the far end of the room. She patted the space next to her, pulling Kanda to sit when he looked about for another seat. "Let's begin, Kanda."

Kanda almost ran out the door when the interview was finished. He had just been subjected to an hour of sexual harassment at the hands of his interviewee. He hadn't been able to be rude to her, because it was against the code of behaviour for journalists, but he had dearly wished to push her away. Throughout the interview, Lulu Bell had patted his thigh, stroked his hair, and once touched his lips, all in the honest name of putting a point across. It was more than he could bear.

He really did run once he was out of sight of her room. He rarely ran from things, being the courageous and stubborn honour-bound swordsman he was (he was from a distinguished samurai stock, after all), but sometimes, feline women with their claw-shaped nails frightened him.

*[[]]*

Lavi saw the pretty secretary wink at him with her chocolate-brown eyes as he stood up to enter the office of one Cyril Kamelot. She was slim and altogether his type of woman. He flashed a blinding grin at the brunette before stepping into the airy, well-lit office of the controversial Foreign Affairs Minister. The man in question flashed a toothy smile, though the smile did not quite reach his cold, fishy eyes.

Lavi put on his best interviewer grin – how many women had he charmed with that? – and shook Cyril Kamelot's hands. They were damp and cold, like the fins of a drowning fish. He thought he could even feel the scales protruding from the thin flesh of the seasoned politician.

"Well, my dear boy, did you see my secretary? My, she's one good-looking girl! I'd love to have her try to go for me, but she seems resistant to my advances. Not that it really matters; I have a whole troupe of ladies on my arms whenever I need them, but it's such a waste to see such a pretty girl without a boyfriend." Cyril told Lavi, head swivelling from side to side as he adjusted his curly dark hair.

"Well, yes, Kamelot-san, that would be a pity. I have to say that it's a great man like you who cares for the welfare of their subordinates so greatly. It speaks volumes about your political priorities. Do you have anything to say about your involvement in the war that took away so many lives? Do you think it plays down your support for workers' rights?"

"The war is essential, my dear boy. Nothing can be accomplished for our nation without the war. The war is absolutely necessary, though of course I have to say that I grieve for the dead. But you see, our great country is always right and our national honour needs to be protected. Destruction is necessary for new life. Wait. Don't quote me please, that's too controversial a statement. The press will have a field day with it if it leaks out. Don't print that, mind."

"Kamelot-san, does it ever bother you that some people say that you only got this position because you are a member of the Noah clan?"

"The Noah clan is a significant part of our society. Our contributions to the nation in the past have won us much respect and gratitude. But no, I think I got my position purely by merit. As you can see, all Noahs are wonderful. We are gifted by god, and we have the mandate to rule. Our rule will lead to destruction. I mean, destruction of social orders." Cyril amended his second last sentence.

Lavi was glad when he finally finished the interview. The man was fishy, no doubt about it. Not only did he look and feel like a fish, he was definitely up to no good. He wasn't promoting the war just for the good of the state. He was doing it for personal gain; he had some larger motive, Lavi was sure, though he couldn't quite see the big picture at the moment.

"Goodbye, Lavi-san!" Lavi turned to see the pretty secretary waving at him, her dainty features arranged into a beaming smile. Really, seeing as his love interest didn't seem to see him as a potential lover, there wasn't any reason why he shouldn't enjoy himself a little. He sauntered over to the secretary's desk, leaning over to place his face directly above hers. "Hey there, pretty. What's your name?"

"I'm Chomesuke." The girl laughed in her bright but plebeian voice.

"I'm Lavi."

"I know." The girl beamed again.

Lavi held out his phone. What Allen didn't know wouldn't hurt her. It would be just another fling, before he got his act together again. He needed a breather before starting on yet another attempt at getting Allen to see things his way. He leaned forward. "Number?"

*[[]]*

"Due to insufficient evidence, I hereby pronounce the accused, Skin Boric, not guilty of causing grievous hurt to his maid on 3 August last year. He is hence acquitted of the charges brought against him. Court is dismissed." The judge hit the desk once with his hammer before standing up to leave.

Lenalee gazed thoughtfully at her writing pad and crossed out some lines. She'd guessed all along that Skin Boric would be released – well now, would the judiciary be willing to face the ire of the most influential citizens in the country, the Noahs? She thought not. That meant she'd won the bet with Lavi. She'd have to remind him to pay her back… her head jerked up. All the other journalists, as well as the people who had crept in to listen out of sheer curiosity had slunk away and she was alone in the courtroom.

She sighed and left, thoughts drifting back to a certain dark-haired colleague of hers. She wondered where he was now and if he'd finished his interview for the day. _Oh well_, she told herself, _stop thinking about him. He probably never thinks about girls…or me, for that matter, or in the way I think about him._

_Ouch!_ Lenalee crashed back to reality as she collided into a massive solid wall. She detached herself with great dexterity and looked up only to see a pair of golden eyes looking back at her. She gaped at the large man in front of her. It was Skin Boric, just as she'd seen him in the dock a short time ago. He was large, and his scar-ridden face and frown gave him a menacing aura. _Oh my gosh. Please tell me he isn't going to kill me!_

"I'm so sorry!" Lenalee panicked. "I didn't see you –"

"It's okay," Skin replied, his voice surprisingly gentle for his size. It had a rough quality to it, but he was macho all right. His shirt was open, revealing his sinewy muscles draped across his broad chest. She continued to stare.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." Skin said. "Do you want a lift home?"

Lenalee smiled and shook her head. "No, it's all right. Thanks anyway."

"I'll just send you home, straight off. We won't stop or anything. Come on."

"No, I'm really not that type of girl, I'm sorry." Lenalee was flustered by now. She felt a little lightheaded, her cheeks were flushed with colour she wasn't sure suited her, and she was therefore ready to fly from this man on her heeled boots.

"What did you think I was thinking about? I'm not going to do anything to you. I just think I should send you home, since you look all scared and woozy now," Skin explained, his mood darkening. Quite unknowingly, he clenched his large fists.

"Right. Thanks, then. This _is_ pretty far from my home." Lenalee smiled tentatively, before following Skin to his flamboyant sports car. It was a fast ride home, because Skin drove on the wrong side of the law. He didn't drive like Kanda – Kanda liked speed, but he also liked to keep his license. Skin drove as if the roads were his own private property, almost as if the other motorists didn't exist. _That's what you get with a Noah_, Lenalee thought. It was almost to be expected.

Skin dropped her right outside her door. He smiled and waved goodbye, though his eyes were clouded over for the most part. "Your name is Lenalee, right? Okay. See you around!"

Skin watched as Lenalee's brother threw open the door for her.

"Who's that man?" Komui screeched, pointing a dirty finger at Skin.

"He's just a friend. Now let's get inside." Lenalee pushed her brotherinto the house. Skin grinned. He had to admit, that girl had spunk.

His phone buzzed again, drumming on the dashboard. Skin sighed. He wanted something sweet, but that would have to wait. The Earl was summoning him. He had to hurry now.

* * *

A/N: It's 2011 now! How time does fly.

Anyway, I want to thank waz-up-woMAN, SpazticTwitchNinja and hashire for reviewing the previous chapter! If you find any mistakes here please don't hesitate to inform me. I'm open to criticism (:

Again, I owe a big thank you to my beta reader! So thank you, Everystep!

By the way, I know that it's not really appropriate to put in all the Japanese suffixes and that kind of thing, but bear with it, please! It feels weird to leave them out, somehow.

Thanks for reading, and do review if you feel like it (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

_Skin watched as Lenalee's brother threw open the door for her._

_"Who's that man?" Komui screeched, pointing at Skin._

_"He's just a friend. Now let's get inside." Lenalee pushed her brother into the house. Skin grinned. He had to admit, that girl had spunk._

_His phone buzzed again, drumming on the dashboard. Skin sighed. He wanted something sweet, but that would have to wait. The Earl was summoning him. He had to hurry now._

*[[]]*

Tyki was the last to arrive, as usual. He sighed as he stepped into the mayhem within the gothic mansion that was the Earl's home. He would really have preferred not to come, but he couldn't very well have refused the Earl. A screech dashed past on human legs, and he thought he heard little Road threatening to beat Jasdero for stealing her lollipop. Why Jasdero always tried to annoy Road was beyond Tyki's understanding. The girl, small though she was, was more powerful than many of the other Noahs.

"Earl." Tyki settled into his own seat.

As expected the whole place was chaotic; shrieks of agony rose from the corner where Skin was ensconced with his food. In fact, Skin was currently bashing up another of their maids for serving unsweetened rice to him. That guy would honestly get convicted someday because of his violent tendencies.

"Skin! Weren't you just acquitted today? Are you trying to be hauled back to court again, so soon? Stop beating her!"

Skin grunted before throwing the whimpering maid to the corner. "Shut up, Tyki."

"Calm down, my lovelies!" The Earl stood up and hit the table. Everyone looked at him as silence was restored, and Jasdero crept back to his seat, wig half torn. Road sailed triumphantly to hers, bits of blonde hair stuck to her fingers.

"Let us partake of our meal."

As soon as all the Noahs had started eating and conversation was once again flowing smoothly along the edges of the gilt wooden table, the Earl directed his first question at Lulu Bell. "So, how did it go? Was the young samurai agreeable?"

"I did my best, and used all my charms. It didn't really seem to work…he ran off as soon as we were through," Lulu Bell answered, gazing apologetically at the Earl.

The Earl nodded. "I get it. Just keep trying. And you, Skin? What news?"

Skin looked up from his ice cream and grunted. "I drove her home. Got her name and all that jazz."

"Good. I expect you will be able to get into her good books soon. And, Skin? Remember not to go around getting into trouble. I don't want you being caught again."

"Hmm," Skin murmured, only half-listening. "The food… is not sweet!"

The Earl now turned his attention to Cyril, who was happily polishing off a good steak. "Well, then, what have you to say?"

"Chomesuke set up a date with him! I mean my secretary. She'll manipulate him as I order her to."

"Good, good. Now, Tyki-pon, what about you?" The Earl leaned towards Tyki. "I did entrust the most special person of the lot to you, you know."

"Yeah, Tyki, what happened? I want to hear _everything_." Road slid in between the Earl and Tyki to eavesdrop.

"Earl, stop calling me Tyki-pon!" Tyki growled, exasperated. "It went well enough, I guess. I got her number. I'll start courting her soon enough; she's bound to fall for my charms."

"Really, Tyki? I want to see you hurt her!" Road laughed and did a back flip. "That'll be fun."

Tyki pushed back his half-eaten food and patted Road's hair before standing. "Well, Earl, if that's all you have, I'll be going. Bye!"

Road stared after Tyki as he made his way from a chattering Cyril, squeezing past Jasdero and Devitto as they struggled and fought over some trivia. "Master Millennium? Why do you always let Tyki go so early? Now no one will play with me…"

"He needs to sort out his thoughts. He cannot be both a humanitarian and a Noah, Road sweetheart. That's why he finds it so hard to last through our get-togethers. Have patience, child."

*[[]]*

"Hey, Lenalee?" Allen asked into the telephone. "You free now?"

"Yeah, I am. Why? Want to talk?"

"You're right. My interviewee today – I think I have the hots for him."

"Really? How is Tyki Mikk like in person?" Lenalee asked, her eyes gleaming, not above ogling another besides her love interest.

"He's incredibly good-looking! And tall! And he smells…of cigarettes." Allen laughed – then she stopped and her voice became grave. "But he's rather scary at times. He kept flirting with me, and I think I enjoyed it. But, I felt this dangerous vibe emanating from him the whole time. I don't know what to think."

"Oh! He's hot, is that it?" Lenalee ooh-ed into the phone. "Do you think… maybe… you have a chance?"

"No." Allen sighed. "How was your day?"

"I met Skin Boric! He offered to send me home…"

"Oh gosh! So did you? Accept his offer, I mean."

"Yeah, I did… Wait, Allen, I hear footsteps. I think Nii-san is coming up now. He probably wants to talk to me. Catch up with you tomorrow! Bye!"

"Lenalee?" Komui stepped into the room. "You're still awake? I came up to tuck you into bed..."

"What! I'm old enough to -"

"I was just joking, you know." Komui put on his aggrieved face. "Anyway, good night. See you tomorrow. Tomorrow will be an exciting day."

"Why?" Lenalee asked. But her brother had already left.

*[[]]*

Allen was the first to arrive at work the next morning. She sank into her chair, a little exhausted from having cycled to work on such a humid day. She panted a little, leaning back in her chair, before stretching and rubbing her eyes. Upon opening her eyes –

Allen and her chair propelled towards the far end of the room, where they came to a rest by the wall. "Oh my gosh!

"Lavi! You scared me!"

Lavi only grinned at his colleague. "Morning, Allen-chan. Early today, aren't we!"

Allen rolled her chair back to her cubicle, swatting Lavi's hands away. "You idiot."

"Missed me yesterday?" Lavi asked, winking in his most flirtatious manner. "You didn't see me most of the afternoon."

"No. I saw Tyki Mikk, though." Allen smiled at Lavi. "He's cool."

Lavi hadn't expected to hear that. He clasped his hands to his face and grimaced. "What?" So Allen was now in love with that bogus celebrity. Heck, Tyki Mikk wasn't even really that good-looking in the first place. Didn't Allen ever look his way? Lavi slid a hand over his face. He was sure he was every bit as handsome as that Noah.

When Lenalee came in with Komui, she was surprised to see Lavi clutching his head with a stony gaze. She looked at Allen. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. I told him that Tyki Mikk is cool, and he became like that ever since." Allen raised her white eyebrows, equally confused. "He doesn't respond to anything. I've tried."

"Kanda's here. He might be able to do something…" Lenalee went over to Kanda to explain the situation.

Kanda did indeed save the day, by placing Lavi at sword point. The frozen Lavi soon defrosted, and started to push the sword away from himself with panicky movements.

When Komui appeared, he was much surprised to see his employees behaving like a bunch of rowdy kids at the playground. "Kanda, stop bullying Lavi. When you all are done sorting out their differences and throwing your tantrums, come into my office."

"So." Komui sat himself and stared at the four reporters, "Remember I told you to leave the first two weeks of August free? You four are going to attend the annual Journalism conference in Hampshire."

He beamed at them, eyes glinting happily behind his glasses.

"What?" Kanda glared at Komui, fingering Mugen. "Why?"

"Now, Kanda-kun, calm down. You should all be very honoured to have this opportunity! It's a fine place for you lot to mix around and get to know some eminent writers and professionals. Besides, it isn't so easy to get a place in the conference, you know. I only managed to get you four places because of Cross and Tiedoll's influence." Komui gave them a remonstrating stare, his eyes almost closed as they travelled around the room. "As you four very well know, Tiedoll is Kanda's adoptive father and Allen is Cross's daughter. So they looked out for you lot and got you the places."

"Go settle the details yourself, like who's driving and the like. It's pretty far to Hampshire from London." Komui proceeded to chase the four out of his office, claiming that he had a whole lot of paperwork undone, not that anyone believed he was going to actually do it.

"Who's driving?" was the first question, posed by Lavi-the-ever-curious.

Allen blinked. "Don't look at me. I ride a bicycle and you all know that."

Lavi nodded. "Lenalee or Kanda, then?"

"Lenalee!" Allen volunteered for her friend. "Kanda's car looks too decrepit to fit us all."

"Che. Like you'd ever get to see the inside of my car. You don't even own a car. And I'd never let a Moyashi like you into it" Kanda rolled his eyes.

"But my car can't fit the four of us together with our luggage!" Lenalee frowned.

"I could ride my bike?" Lavi suggested. "And you three plus the luggage should be able to fit…"

"Okay, that's settled, then." Kanda grunted and stalked over to his cubicle. Lenalee shook her head at his retreating figure, a curious expression on her face. Her eyes were clouded with a mix of anxiety and irritation, and her lips were set into a firm and thin line.

*[[]]*

**Early August**

The alarm clock buzzed. A thin hand snapped its way out of the blankets and thumped heavily on the snooze button. Outside, the first noises of the morning were starting to grow louder and the moon slid gently over the brightening horizon. A full hour passed before the alarm next buzzed. This time round, as the birds chirped outside the window, the white bundle on the pillows moved, and one blue-gray eye stared blearily at the clock.

"I'm going to be late!" Allen jumped out of bed and dashed into the toilet to wash up.

Thank goodness she was done with packing – she had to get to Lenalee's house by eight – in an hour's time – and she had barely enough time to get breakfast. Rushing out of the bathroom, Allen hastily snaked her brush through her soft hair before shrugging on an old pair of jeans and pulling on a sleeved top that had seen better days. She spent the next half hour eating heartily before hailing a cab to get to Lenalee's house.

By the time she got there, Kanda's car was already in the driveway. So was Lavi's bike. She paid the driver and stepped out to pull her luggage out. Before she could lay her hands on it, though, she saw another pair of hands heave it up. Lavi winked.

"You're late, Moyashi. As expected." Kanda glared at her as he leaned against his old car. "Can we go yet? By the time you lot are ready we'd all be old."

Komui, who was wide awake for once and standing out in his driveway to send them off, burst into tears and gave Lenalee another tight hug. Lavi cheerfully stuffed both the heavy luggage and an irate Kanda into the car as Lenalee buckled herself into the driver's seat as soon as she managed to calm a sniffing Komui down.

"Remember to drive safely, Lenalee, stop when you see the red lights. And don't allow Lavi or Kanda to do anything funny to you. Enjoy yourself but beware of the guys you meet at the conference. Call me every night…" Komui reminded her through his tears.

"Bye, Nii-san." Lenalee started up the engine and scrolled the window up before her brother had a chance to say another word. She waved and drove off, Lavi's bike following the dusty trail.

It was a long ride. Allen decided to open the window next to her so she could converse with Lavi. "Lavi, isn't it hard to ride such a bike?"

"Nopes, not when you're like me!"

"Che. Idiots." Kanda snapped from the front and was promptly shushed by Lenalee who was humming at the wheel.

"Aww, Kanda's just jealous he doesn't have a cool bike like mine!" Lavi taunted.

"He sure is!" Allen laughed.

They continued bantering until Allen fell asleep after lunch. Lavi, ready with another snigger-triggering remark, looked into Lenalee's car to address Allen, only to see her eyes closed, a peaceful expression on her pale, little face. His heart pumped a wee bit harder, and he had to remind himself to keep his focus on the road. At times, though, his gaze would stray towards Allen's sleeping form, his one green eye softening as he lapped up her innocent look. He would give anything for her to fall asleep with that look on his shoulder…

*[[]]*

"We're here." Lenalee got out of the car.

Lavi's bike sizzled to a stop behind them. He groaned. "My butt aches!"

Allen gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "Come on, we've got to get the keys to our rooms and then get ready for the opening ceremony tonight…"

The receptionist gave them four sets of keys, and someone else brought them to a row of rooms. They were supposed to bunk two to a room, they were told.

"I'm rooming with Allen!" Lavi grinned and started trying to steer Allen into one of the rooms.

Allen pushed him away. "I'm not rooming with you! I'll room with Lenalee."

"Oh." Lavi looked stricken for a moment. "I'll just have to bear with Yu, then."

Allen and Lenalee could hear the sounds of Lavi and Kanda fighting again as they shut their door. They sighed and then proceeded to unpack.

"By the way, Lenalee, how's your Kanda situation going?" Allen asked as she hunted for the clothes she would be wearing at the ceremony later.

"He…" Lenalee blushed a little, "he hasn't said anything yet. And I don't want to be the first one to confess…"

"I see." Allen looked thoughtful for a minute. "Maybe you should, you know. Or he might never do it."

"We'll see. Allen, let me see your dress."

"What dress?" Allen stared at Lenalee like she was crazy.

"The dress you're going to wear tonight? Don't tell me you didn't pack a dress!" Lenalee was shocked.

"Uh, Lenalee? You know I don't wear dresses, much."

"But!" Lenalee fished around in her bags. "I think I can spare you a dress…"

"I won't wear it." Allen smiled.

"Please, Allen? Every other girl will be wearing a dress…"

"I'll see how your dress looks like first before deciding." Allen pursed her lips.

"It's this one." Lenalee threw Allen the dress. It was a simple electric-blue sheath dress, with ruffles along the neckline but nothing else.

Allen stared at it for a long while. "Thanks Lenalee. I'll borrow it."

*[[]]*

"Hey, Kanda, do you think we should go look for the girls?" Lavi asked as he strained his neck to catch sight of their friends. Both males were dressed in casual wear that suited them down to a T, emphasizing their toned builds and heights.

Lavi strained his neck again, one hand pulling at his jeans. They were a little too tight, and he was getting fidgety. Kanda rolled his eyes; his own getup was impeccable, and though his own jeans were a little tight, they were still comfortable and snug.

"They're there, baka usagi." Kanda sighed as he pointed out two figures coming towards them.

"Oh, so you've been on the lookout, Yu! Were you looking for Lenalee?" Lavi asked excitedly.

Kanda did not deign to answer. Soon, the two girls were near them, both looking attractive enough. Kanda's eyes had to reluctantly admit that Allen looked feminine enough for once, and he couldn't help but think that Lenalee was the prettiest girl around. Lavi, on the other hand, was ogling Allen with a strange intensity.

"Allen-chan, you got yourself a new dress!" Lavi stared at her.

"It's Lenalee's." Kanda put in. Everyone was surprised, and they all turned to look at him.

"And how would you know, Bakanda?" Allen jibed. "Been staring at Lenalee more often than necessary, have you?"

"Che. Shut up," Kanda growled.

"But anyway, Allen-chan," Lavi continued, "You look nice. It looks professional and it gives you curves. I like it!"

"Lavi, stop staring at me." Allen put her gloved hands on Lavi's face to turn his gaze away from her body.

"Hey, look! Shall we go dance?" Lavi pulled his friends to the dance floor. He whisked Lenalee away into the dancing crowd, and that left Allen and Kanda together.

"You know, Bakanda, if you really like Lenalee, you should tell her. A girl doesn't like having to wait," Allen told Kanda.

"Oh? Stop talking like you know a lot about it."

"Believe me, I know. I'm a girl, after all. Tell Lenalee soon. Or she might just accept Bak and end up with him."

"Hey Allen!" Lavi gestured to Allen from a spot on the dance floor. "Bring Yu here!"

"Why am I standing here?" Kanda complained as Allen pulled him to the spot in question, glaring at the other dancers who were swirling around the four.

"I need a toilet break," Lavi explained. "You can dance with Lenalee until I'm finished. Allen, don't stand around here if you don't have a partner. Come on."

"Do you think they'll dance?" Allen asked Lavi as they made their way away from the noisy area. "Some kind of opening ceremony this is."

"Yeah, they will, trust me. That's why I left them alone. Kanda won't refuse Lenalee."

"Mmm."

"So, Allen-chan!" Lavi's face wriggled dangerously close to hers. "Shall we go dance too?"

"Lavi, I –" Allen was interrupted by the beeping of her cell phone. She reached into her purse to grab the phone. _One new message_, the screen blinked. _One new message. _She opened the message. It was from Tyki. Her heart skipped a beat.

* * *

A/N: It's short, but… And everything is strictly fictional, just so you know. Again, thank you Everystep for beta-ing this!

I hope you enjoyed reading this heh. Reviews would be appreciated, especially if you have constructive criticism to offer (:


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_"Do you think they'll dance?" Allen asked Lavi as they made their way away from the noisy area. "Some kind of opening ceremony this is."_

_"Yeah, they will, trust me. That's why I left them alone. Kanda won't refuse Lenalee."_

_"Mmm."_

_"So, Allen-chan!" Lavi's face wriggled dangerously close to hers. "Shall we go dance too?"_

_"Lavi, I –" Allen was interrupted by the beeping of her cell phone. She reached into her purse to grab the phone. __One new message__, the screen blinked. __One new message. __She opened the message. It was from Tyki. Her heart skipped a beat._

*[[]]*

Kanda shifted his weight from his left foot to his right, mentally cursing Lavi for dragging him to the dance floor. Said redhead was nowhere in sight. It was Kanda's firm belief that the Baka Usagi had just eloped with the Moyashi, leaving him stranded with Lenalee, the girl he couldn't think of without a slight flush colouring his pale cheeks, not that he cared to admit that.

"Lavi and Allen don't look like they're coming back…" Lenalee observed, her smiling countenance rosy in the moonlight. "Shall we dance first?"

"Che." But Kanda handed Lenalee his muscular arm and put the other around her slim waist tentatively. "I can't really dance."

Lenalee merely smiled, and pulled him along in time to the soft music. For a moment, Kanda felt the entire scene melt away from him, the music a mere blip in the hazy background. He was alone, with Lenalee in his arms, and they were twirling gently under the moon. His grip tightened around her waist without him knowing.

Lenalee felt the tightened grip, and smiled a little to herself, thinking about the various possibilities that could be open to her. She could, she thought, possibly lay her head against his chest while dancing. That might give him a hint as to her affections while she figured out the best way to tell Kanda about her feelings. Meanwhile, Kanda continued basking in his little dream world. When he finally looked down and accidentally brushed his thin lips across Lenalee's silky hair, he felt a tug as they smoothed into an almost-smile.

*[[]]*

Allen's eyes were glued to her phone. Much surprised over the message from Tyki, she was oblivious to Lavi who was studying her expression.

_Dear Allen, if I'm not wrong, you're probably at the news conference now. I'm not stalking you, no worries. I just have my sources of information. Well, I miss you a lot! We don't know each other well, but I would like to see you again. I've seen many reporters, but none are as charming as you are. I hope to see you soon when you get back from Hampshire! We could enjoy a good meal together when you get back, and get to know each other better! _

Allen blushed a little as she read the message. Tyki was not merely hot – he was absolutely charming as well. Overly flirtatious, yes, but didn't every girl wish for such a prince?

Lavi noticed a pink flush steal over Allen's pale face. He liked the effect; that belted dress that was dyed a bright blue to match her eyes was now complemented by a rosy tint on those soft, pale cheeks. He sucked in his breath. It was like staring at a blooming rose that had sprung up quite suddenly; he could write her a Petrarchan sonnet then and there, such was his feelings.

Then he noticed her blue-gray eyes fixated on the message she was reading. A previously unknown pang of jealousy stirred its ugly head in his breast. Never before had he felt that way with a woman; they were always falling over themselves to please him, never the other way round. A warm feeling prickled at the pit of his stomach, and his heartbeats sped up by a fraction.

"Allen? You okay? Who messaged you?" he asked.

"Tyki Mikk." Allen looked up. "You know, the Noah guy I interviewed that day."

_What? Tyki Mikk again? Must Allen really mention Tyki every single day? Is it absolutely necessary that she make reference to that dweeb every single time she opens her cute little mouth? I can accept that she doesn't recognise my feelings, being the dense girl she is, but can't she feel my animosity towards this Tyki?_

Lavi frowned and didn't say another word till Lenalee and Kanda came along to find them, both breathless and flushed. Lenalee was smiling widely, and Kanda's murderous aura seemed to have diminished. Allen's eyes constantly eyed the screen of her phone that night, and Lavi's lone green eye continued to eye her.

*[[]]*

Two days later, Lavi happened to pass by Allen and Lenalee's bedroom. AlthoughLenalee was nowhere to be seen, Allen was lying on her mussed-up bed, feet dangling off the edge. The curious reporter stuck his head around the door to better observe the situation. Allen's ear was glued to her cell phone, and in her eyes was the hope for things yet to come. Angry, and somewhat hurt, Lavi whipped out his phone that instant and arranged a meeting after the conference with Chomesuke.

The next day, though, Lavi had forgotten all about the incident. They had free time to use as they saw fit, and the four Black Order reporters decided to amuse themselves by cross-dressing. More accurately, Lenalee, Lavi and Allen made that decision and forced the reluctant Kanda into it. They congregated in the girls' room, and paired themselves up. Lenalee was to doll Kanda up, and Kanda would get Lenalee some of his clothes to wear. The same rules applied for Lavi and Allen.

Lavi decided to lend Allen his clothes first. Searching his wardrobe, he selected some casual wear for Allen. When she had changed, he smirked and found he liked how she looked in his clothes. Then Allen dragged him to her drawers, and decked him out in a skirt. She laughed at his long legs which stuck out unglamorously from under the skirt, and then proceeded to stand before him so she could paint his face with her cosmetics. He enjoyed that bit the most, because it consisted of Allen putting her face close to his for a full half-hour.

She placed her warm hands on his face as she drew, and he liked how the warmth she radiated found its way to his lonely heart. It felt like drinking soup by the hearth on a cold winter night; it was a feeling he could hardly express despite his way with words. He didn't know what Kanda was thinking with Lenalee so close to him, but Lavi did know one thing: he loved Allen and no other. The feeling of her small palms on his face, and the brushing of her breath against his neck stayed with him throughout the years to come.

In spite of minor relationship hiccups, the rest of the conference passed in relative peace for Lavi and his friends. Allen spent a considerable amount of time messaging, and Lavi became sullen at certain times and refused to speak to Allen every now and then, much to the poor girl's bemusement. It was really because Allen kept neglecting Lavi in favour of her phone (especially to messages that started with a sappy _mi amor_), but the girl hardly knew that.

There was one incident, though, that caused Lavi to speak out to help Allen, which further confused the clueless girl.

In the second week of the conference, a group of reporters had spotted her white hair while walking past her and wondered at it before talking to her out of curiosity. They were from a major newspaper, and most of them being friendly, they asked her which newspaper she worked for.

"Are you an albino?" a genial voice first asked.

"No." Allen offered her friendly smile to show she wasn't offended. Nearby, Lavi perked up his ears to listen.

"Which paper do you work for?" a second voice asked. This one issued from a lady with a crocodile-skin tote bag, her too-large eyes glinting strangely in the sunlight. Lavi stared at the woman with dislike, eyeing her bright-orange lipstick with disgust.

"_The Black Order Post_," Allen replied.

"Oh? Oh! I remember it. It's that lousy weekly." One of the journalists gave a tinkling laugh that grated on Lavi's ears.

The crocodile-bag reporter eyed Allen beadily, an unbecoming smirk flitting across her face. Malice glittered in her blue eyes. "I don't care if you've won commercial success and critical acclaim. A weekly like that will never be able to compare to the paper I work for. Well, a freakish loser like you might as well work for a loser paper!"

Lavi fumed. His instincts told him to stand up for Allen. He stood up and confronted the woman. "_The Black Order Post _is not any lousy weekly! Get your facts straight, miss. And apologise to my friend!"

The woman fluffed up her blonde hair with sharp, manicured nails when she saw Lavi's face. Her long eyelashes –_fake, of course_, Lavi thought – battered as she leaned towards him invitingly. "There's no need to get so uptight, handsome. Here, do you want my number?"

Lavi pushed the proffered flesh away. "I don't go for rude women."

"Come on, you know you want it." The woman shoved her phone in Lavi's face and stretched her other hand out to take his phone. He slapped her hands away and walked off towards the white-haired girl.

He sat next to Allen. "You okay, Allen-chan?"

Allen nodded. "I'm fine. Calm down, Lavi. Life's like that. You've got to get used to it, and nothing will hurt, eventually…"

*[[]]*

The day after they got back, Lavi found himself at Chomesuke's apartment, snoozing in her cosiest armchair while she fried bacon inside her sparkling clean kitchen. He was tired out from the conference, he had to admit, and he was starving for some feminine affection. He loved Allen, but she constantly rebuffed him in her startling ignorance. It was tiring.

"Lavi!" Chomesuke called out, "dinner's ready!"

She walked out of the kitchen; a large apron was draped over her slim form. She shook gently Lavi till he woke. "Hey, Lavi, it's time for dinner, cho."

Lavi opened his eyes sleepily to see a bright pair of eyes peeping back at him. He jumped up and tried to feel less awkward by brushing down his pants. It was a needless gesture, seeing as his pants were as clean as they could humanely be, but… anything would do to ease that feeling of guilt. He'd just been dreaming about Allen _again,_ and there he was, at another girl's home, eating a home-made dinner.

Throughout the dinner, Lavi's mind was not on his food, good though it smelled. He would glance at the cut slices of bacon before putting them into his mouth, but each mouthful brought back memories of a time when he and Allen joyfully had a bacon-eating contest some time before she won her Pulitzer. That had been a most satisfactory meal, and he couldn't help but wish that Chomesuke was Allen, even if she was prettier.

"You okay?" The brunette looked carefully at Lavi, trying to gauge his emotions. An inch of a wrong move could ruin the Earl's grand plans.

"I'm fine. Just tired…" Lavi continued to pick listlessly at his food. Now, if Allen were here, she would surely have helped him to finish his food by now. He noticed Chomesuke picking at her own food – she probably had her figure to keep. Lavi sighed. How had he gotten himself into this situation? He didn't even feel anything for Chomesuke, so why was he at her home? _I don't need to act like some desperate idiot just because Allen talks to Tyki Mikk…_

"Lavi?" Chomesuke put her cold hand – so different from Allen's warm one! – on Lavi's forehead, seemingly worried about his odd state of mind. He shook her hand away and decided he would go to bed.

He trudged his way to Chomesuke's guest bedroom and locked himself in for the rest of the night. He tried to sort out his thoughts and determine his next step in the labyrinth of love. He felt like Theseus must have felt, wandering alone into the dark and windless maze, without a shard of light to guide his bumbling way. Even the most suave hero, even the most cunning lover, could not possibly keep a level head under such circumstances, could they?

He had a few options, he discerned, and the vaguest idea of how to proceed from here. Now he was at a crossroads – of destiny, if you will – and the burden of choice hung heavily on his hands. He could always seduce Chomesuke for his short-term pleasure, but that could hardly be conducive to his long-term plan of wooing Allen. And yet, could Allen blame a man for taking another woman into his loins when she didn't so much as encourage him?

*[[]]*

**Late August**

Komui used his ink pen to point out the various duties to his staff. First, the pen circled the whole chart. "You will collaborate to work on a major report on women's welfare in our society today. It's going to be the highlight of our September issues. I don't care how you spilt the job up, but I expect this report on my desk in three weeks. Of course, you have to remember that you still have your daily tasks to complete."

As the four filtered out into the office where Reever and the other half-asleep administrative and editing workers were, Johnny rushed up to Allen. "Allen! Someone sent you flowers! Go look!"

Upon reaching her cubicle, Allen saw a huge bouquet of pink roses wrapped in an exquisite manner. A scented card was attached to it. It read: _With love, from Tyki_. Allen smiled as Lenalee examined the roses with as much delight as was threatening to bust out from inside Allen. Kanda honoured it with the tiniest of glances, while Lavi glared at it. If looks could kill, the roses would have wilted then and there.

It was Kanda who for once broke the awkward silence. He stared at the irritated Lavi, the squealing Lenalee and the smiling Allen. "Let's spilt the work up."

Lenalee was all business at once. She smiled and nodded. "I think Allen and I can settle the issue from the females' point of view. You guys can go interview the guys on the list… then maybe we can discuss some more when we get back. Right. I see you all agree – silence means consent! Come on, Allen. Let's be off. Bye!"

Kanda watched Lenalee walk out of the room with an unreadable expression in his dark eyes. He had wanted to make a stand and ask Lenalee to go with him. But he hadn't had the heart to actually interrupt her. When would he ever let his feelings show through? Why was it so hard for him to express them?

Lavi, too, watched Lenalee whisk Allen off with an unmistakable air of resignation. He would have preferred joining Allen so they could banter together like they always did. He wanted to show her he could be as charming as that ridiculous Tyki Mikk. And now he was stuck with Yu… not that he didn't like working with the man, but he badly wanted an excuse to be alone with Allen.

"Well, Baka Usagi? Do we start today? Or do you have to start on the articles for this week which you have so dutifully procrastinated in writing?" Kanda finally asked.

"Another day, I guess. I have no heart to interview today, and I don't think you feel up to it either." Lavi sighed somewhat uncharacteristically. His thoughts wandered back to the roses Allen had received earlier. _Should I send her some too?_

*[[]]*

"Allen, are you sure you know where the place is?" Lenalee asked. "We've been walking around for close to an hour!"

"I think I know where we are…" Allen said, uncertainty clouding her voice, gloved fingers following antsy paths on the map.

"We were here some time ago, Allen. Are we walking in circles?" Lenalee frowned, leaning over Allen's shoulder to look at the map in her friend's hands. Lenalee stared. "Allen, you're holding the map the wrong way round."

"Oh! Oops. Sorry!" Allen blinked, flushing.

"If only the NGO has a parking area near it. I could have used the GPS system to find the way… and now we're lost."

"I'm sorry, Lenalee," Allen said, looking genuinely sorry. "It seems I have a really poor sense of direction…"

"Can I help you?" a delightfully breezy voice asked from somewhere behind Allen and Lenalee. The two turned, and stared in amazement.

"I'm Tyki Mikk." The male with the curly hair bowed to Lenalee. "You must be Lenalee. Hello, Allen. Allen, this is Skin. Skin, Allen."

"Nice to meet you!" Allen bowed to both men. "But why are you here?"

"We were in the vicinity, and we saw the two of you wandering around, looking lost. Now we couldn't possibly have left two such charming girls get anxious, could we?" Tyki winked at Allen, his open eye smouldering. _Lavi does that too, sometimes_, Allen remembered. _Wait, why am I even thinking about Lavi?_

"Well, yeah, we are lost. We can't find the building that houses the AWR." Lenalee explained their predicament to the two Noahs.

"We can guide you there…" Tyki stopped as he heard a strange growling sound from Allen's abdominal area. "But perhaps you'd like to grab a bite first? Allen here seems hungry."

And that was how Allen and Lenalee found themselves in a cosy little bistro, having lunch with two news-worthy, headline-making men who were also, incidentally, both tall and muscular and at least pleasant-looking.

Lenalee ate like her usual dainty self, all too aware of Skin Boric's relentless stare, while Tyki smiled as he watched Allen finish up two full courses all on her own. Once, he even reached across the table to wipe a stray piece of food from her cool cheeks, causing her to blush brilliantly in the process. Fortunately for her, Lenalee didn't notice that particular blush, because she was busy making sure that she herself didn't muddle up the rules of dining etiquette.

"I'm done!" Allen announced at long last, wiping her lips on a piece of tissue. Tyki smiled before handing her another to wipe her cheeks with.

"Let's go, then?" Tyki asked.

"Sure." Lenalee rose to follow after Allen.

Outside, Skin stopped them for a while. "Hey, guys, I think I've got to go. Tyki can take you two there well enough. Bye Allen. Bye Lenalee."

His gaze lingered on Lenalee for a full second longer than it had on the rest before he turned away.

"Looks like Skin has the hots for you!" Tyki laughed, glancing at Lenalee's flustered countenance.

"This way, ladies." Tyki led them to a decrepit building with cracked walls and water leaking from the ceiling. "I'm sorry you two have to see such a broken-down place, but the AWR is housed within this monster of an architectural concept."

He pushed a glass door open and allowed Allen and Lenalee to step into the room first. It was a small, threadbare foyer. The carpet had holes, and the furniture was dusty. The whole place smelled musty, like an old house whose windows had recently been opened. Allen privately wondered if the staff slept here as well, because her nose could discern the stale whiff that came with prolonged sleep in a room; a room that was rarely cleaned.

Lenalee stepped up to the counter behind which an old woman sat. Allen shivered as she glanced at the dust on the desk, placing a white finger (gloved, of course) and dragging it through the dust. The old woman who Lenalee was addressing was no better. She wasn't covered in dust, but she was wrinkled, with pieces of sagging skin delineating what must once have been a handsome face. Her old thighs wobbled, showing under the tight black skirt, as the old lady nodded before conducting the three into another room so full of the musty atmosphere of yesteryear.

The woman sitting at the desk, whom they had been briefed to interview, bore the weight of the bygone years with the dusty smell like they were ornaments displayed upon her small person. She was thin, with straight hair, an absolute no-nonsense person. _Who better than her to fight the battles for tortured women?_ Komui had noted.

"Good afternoon. May I know to whom I have the pleasure of speaking?" The woman had a clipped way of talking, brisk and to the point.

"Hello, I'm Allen Walker and she's Lenalee Lee. We are reporters from the weekly paper, _The Black Order Post_. And this man here is Tyki Mikk, the entrepreneur who believes in human rights." Allen did the honours with the innocent look she was known for.

"Oh. Wait. Did you say this male here is Tyki Mikk? Because if he is, I'm going to give him a piece of my good mind," The woman asked, her eyes narrowing, lighting flashing in those faded blue eyes.

"Yes, I'm Tyki." He stepped forward.

"You arsehole! Call yourself a human rights activist! You are in no way an activist! Can you tell me, how many women are enslaved in the Millennium Earl's enterprises? Can you? Do you know how many of the men in the Earl's businesses ill-treat and belittle the women? Do you know?"

"I'll do my best to learn more about it and try to stop it, ma'am –"

"Don't ma'am me! I've had enough of the likes of you, all trying to sound sincere in your rhetorical greatness. Let me tell you this, young man," she jabbed Tyki forcefully in the chest, "I will not allow the Earl to get away with his poor treatment of his female workers! You can tell him so!"

"Excuse me, ma'am", Allen intervened, "I'm sure you've got it all wrong. Tyki wouldn't know a thing about the Earl's businesses. He's been busy with his own! It isn't fair of you to indict him like this…"

"Indicting him, am I? Now you just ask this young man here if what I'm saying is true. Me indict him indeed! You can go see for yourself, girl, how those factories of his look like. Believe me, I know!"

"But –"

"Enough. Another word and I won't be interviewed." The lady glared at Allen and Tyki, who stood next to each other.

"Allen, shhh. I'm sorry, ma'am, we didn't mean to agitate you. Will you please agree to the interview?" Lenalee asked soothingly.

Allen stared at Tyki from the corner of her eyes while she arranged her notes. Did he really condone female abuse? Was he not the flower-sending, sweet-talking gentleman she'd made him out to be?

* * *

A/N: Is Allen too.. feminine here? :/ And does Lenalee blush too much? I have a feeling they're all OOC. Ohh well.

Again, thank you Everystep for beta-ing!

Thanks for reading, and reviews would be nice (:


End file.
